


An Orange Accident

by optimus_pam



Series: Splashes of Color [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Day Two: Orange, F/M, Peeta's Paint Box, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue, Prompts in Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_pam/pseuds/optimus_pam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two: Orange.<br/>It had been commonplace in the early days of their recovery to find Katniss huddled in a dark corner or closet somewhere. Much like when she would ease him through one of his flashbacks from the hijacking, Peeta would join Katniss in the darkness until she wasn't afraid to face the light anymore. (Post-Mockingjay, pre-epilogue, Mommy!Katniss and Daddy!Peeta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Orange Accident

Peeta burst through their front door out of breath and still covered in flour from the bakery.

"Daddy!" His five-year-old daughter shouted upon seeing him. She ran across the room and jumped into his arms, burying her wet face in his neck.

"Easy girl," he cooed, patting her back. She sniffled, trying to pretend tears weren't falling down her face when Delly spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Peeta! I didn't know what to do, I haven't seen her like this in years. I couldn't think of anything to do but have Thom go get you." She cried, worriedly wringing her hands.

He adjusted his daughter on his hip, wiping her clear blue eyes with the apron still tied around

his waist, tucking her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"It's alright, Dells. Where is she?" He asked.

"Linen closet upstairs. She's been there for hours. I tried Haymitch next door first but she just sat there still as stone while he tried talking to her. She clawed at his harms when he tried to force her out. He, uh, said a few choice words and left at that. Told us to hurry up and call you though."

"Oh I'm sure Haymitch will have quite a lot to say when this is all over," Peeta said.

He gave his daughter one last squeeze and a kiss on the head before handing her back over Delly.

"I want you to be a good girl and go get some ice cream with Auntie Delly."

"No! I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you and mommy!" She cried.

"I know you do, Sweetheart. I promise, Mommy and I will come get you in a bit. In plenty of time for bath and storytime, OK?" He spoke softly.

She nodded, her big blue eyes blown wide from her earlier tears.

"I'm so sorry Peeta," Delly said again. "We'll just…be on our way. Come get her whenever you're ready."

The blonde clasped the little girl's hand tightly and led her out the door.

Peeta scrubbed his hands over his face and picked the offending item in question up from the floor.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, his prosthetic leg sore from his sprint across the District. When Thom had shown up at the bakery, clearly distraught, tripping over an explanation about Katniss and their daughter, Peeta had torn through town at a punishing pace. He paused and took a deep breath before opening the door to the linen closet. The sight that greeted him made his heart ache. Katniss sat in a crumpled pile at the bottom, her face white as a sheet, her hands protectively clutching her pregnant belly.

"Oh Katniss," he sighed. He immediately settled in behind his wife, wrapping her up in a protective embrace.

She stiffened at first contact but quickly relaxed into the familiar warmth and comfort of Peeta's arms.

He placed warm, delicate kisses on her neck while running gentle circles on her protruding belly.

It had been commonplace in the early days of their recovery to find Katniss huddled in a dark corner or closet somewhere. Much like when she would ease him through one of his flashback's from the hijacking, Peeta would join Katniss in the darkness until she wasn't afraid to face the light anymore.

He idly hummed in her ear for several long moments before he spoke. "I know why you're so upset Katniss. But it's alright, it's just a backpack. She didn't know, she didn't mean anything by it."

Katniss stiffened at his words before slowly forcing each of her muscles to relax.

"I know," she croaked.

"It was an accident. I doubt Delly even remembers." He continued softly.

"Probably not," Katniss muttered. She picked up the bright orange backpack their daughter had selected while Delly took her school shopping. "It's just, I can't ever think about her and the Games at the same time. They can't coexist in my mind. I won't let them. I won't even let them touch her in my thoughts. And seeing her wear a bright orange backpack so much like the one…" her words cut off with a pained sob, remembering the backpack she wore in the first arena.

Peeta clutched his wife more tightly to his chest. "I know, I know, Katniss. But I swear to you she's safe. We'll keep her safe. There's no reapings. No more games. And," he said, running his hands over her stomach meaningfully, "when this one comes along we'll keep her safe too."

"Keep him safe," she said defiantly, while wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" He teased while nuzzling her neck, but he quickly sobered.

He turned Katniss until she was looking him in the eyes.

"We'll keep them both safe. I promise."

"Always?" She asked, leaning her forehead against his.

"Always."

Later, when Peeta was helping his very pregnant wife up from the floor, she released a hearty chuckle.

He raised a questioning brow.

"I should have just let her use that hideous pink monstrosity Effie sent her."


End file.
